Soon There'll Be Laughter
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: Ron and Hermione have finally admitted their love for each other, right at the wrong time. You-know-who is attacking, and they have to run to keep their love alive. But just how far will one go for matters of the heart?


"Soon There'll be Laughter"  
  
By: Alexandria Trosian  
  
Chapter one: The Massacre  
  
Authoress note: Heylo all of you good friends of mine out there. I've decided upon writing another story. I know, what a concept! But here I sit, and last night I downloaded a bunch of TaTu songs.And this song kept popping up. I know it's a big hit right now and that is not why I'm using it. I just think it's really surprising how well it fits for this fic. I haven't finished the fifth book yet, so if I screw something up I apologize. I'm almost done with it and will probably finish by the time I'm done writing this. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Summary: Ron and Hermione have finally admitted their love for each other, right at the wrong time. You-know-who is attacking, and they have to run to keep their love alive. But just how far will one go for matters of the heart?  
  
~*~  
  
Starting from here, lets make a promise  
  
You and me, let's just be honest  
  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
  
Even the night, that falls all around us  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione stuffed another shirt into her bag, and smiled up at Ron who was watching her with intent eyes. "I know, I know," she told him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
"This . we have to Mione," her murmured, drawing her into his arms, her lips placed against her forehead. He felt her body jerk in a silent sob, and he reached a hand up to stroke her hair. "We'll come back. But we have to," he whispered.  
  
Voldemort had killed them. They had come to number 12, Grimmauld place, and found them dead on the stoop. Tonks was there, her blonde hair polka doted. Well, they were going to laugh at her and wake her up. This was no place to go to sleep, not with the danger level still high. Hermione had leaned down to shake her shoulder, when Tonks' face came into view.  
  
Ron jumped to grab her as she fell into a dead faint. Her hoisted her into his arms and took a look down at her. Tonks' face was set in a mix of two emotions; terror and disbelief. He leaned down and touched her hair, where the polka dots lay, and found the redness smearing under his touch.  
  
"Oh gods," he whispered, tears clouding his vision reached back to grab onto something with his hand. Hermione's body started to sag against him, and he remembered she was there. He felt a few tears slide down his cheek and splash onto her skin. He hoisted her so her head rested on his shoulder and he stepped over Tonks' lifeless body and into the house. He let out another yelp as his eyes came to rest on Mundungus' body lying on the floor, his wand still pointed.  
  
Ron felt his knees weaken and he soon found himself on the floor, more tears spilling over his eyelids as he laid the unconscious Hermione next to him and tried to regain control as he stood back up. He had to look to see if everyone else was alright.  
  
In the next room he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he saw his parents lying there, Surius still standing above them, protecting their bodies even in death. Behind his parents laid Fred and George, holding hands and wands; brothers till the very end.  
  
A loud strangled sob caught Ron's attention, and he turned to the doorway, expecting to see Hermione standing there, but instead there was no one. He turned back around and saw a very stricken Fleur Delacour clutching Bill to her chest.  
  
"'Elp me, Ron," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hands bloody and shaking. "He's 'urt, I don't know 'ow to 'elp 'im."  
  
Ron's gaze swept over to Bill, who gazed back at him with cold, glazed over eyes, and Ron's already shattered heart gave a wrench as he saw the death in them. He left the room, trying not to hear Fleur's desperate pleas, as he slowly neared the room he shared with Harry.  
  
Ron honestly wasn't sure what to expect, if he was going to see Voldemort and Harry facing off, or finding both of them dead. But what he saw was not what he expected. He did not expect to see Ginny's twisted naked body deformed on the other side of the room, and Harry's face still pouring tears even in death. Ron let out a choked sob as he saw Harry's hand holding a knife, a huge gash down each of his wrists.  
  
He made his way slowly across the room and took the knife from his best friend's cold hands. He rose is other hand and slowly closed Harry's still crying eyes. He looked at the bloody knife and raised it to his chest. An old line from a muggle play popped into his head and he gave a cruel laugh. "Happy dagger, this is thy sheath."  
  
He brought it to his heart and stopped as it pierced his skin. A small droplet of blood dripped down his shirt front before he dropped the knife. He couldn't do it. Not with Hermione down there. He needed to protect her.  
  
A small sad smile graced his face as he fell to his knees. They had been out getting ice cream for Mrs. Weasley. It was Harry's birthday and she had sent him and Hermione off. After a few minutes walk Ron had pushed up to a wall and started kissing her like no tomorrow. She had responded eagerly, and that's why they had returned so late.  
  
"If I hadn't.then maybe I could have stopped it." his voice trailed off as new tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"If we were here we would have died too," he heard a soft voice say. He turned and saw Hermione slumped against the door frame. He stood and slowly walked to her, gathering her in his arms.  
  
"How do you know that?" Ron asked, whispering into her hair.  
  
"We have to leave this place. He knows about us. What if he comes back Ron? What if he comes back to kill us?" she whispered, her voice hurried.  
  
Ron nodded his head slowly. "We have to." And that leads us to the present, where Ron was yet again holding Hermione in his arms as her body was racked with sobs. They were leaving number 12 Grimmauld place, running into the night away from all of this.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC: Heh!! Wow.I didn't have any idea that THAT was going to happen . Altho I rather like this I feel really sad after writing it. And no I haven't finished OotP yet, but I am sure I will tonight..I have an inkling of who dies but I won't mention it incase I give spoilers.Anyway, I know this is probably completely clashing with the plotline and everything, but I really don't care. I know ya might flame me for it, but do rememember that I HAVEN"T FINISHED THE BOOK YET.. With that out of the way, happy reviewing and I hope to update soon! Oh yeah, if you didn't know, the song by T.a.T.u is "Not Gonna Get Us." I know this is way short, and I hope the chapters in the upcoming will be lots longer *smiles* promise! 


End file.
